Manboroth
Manboroth is a boss in Patapon 2 and a DLC boss in Patapon 3. It is the stronger version of Manboth, with a cyan hue instead of Manboth's crimson red. At the start of a battle, Manboroth is frozen like Manboth, and you must break the ice before you can deal any damage. Manboroth usually drops Level 2-5 meat, and even equipment, such as Samurai Helmets, on occasion. Manboroth is one of the toughest bosses, possessing incredibly high health and impressive strength. Fire is an effective way to beat it, but ice is useless- although freezing resistance helps. The Tatepon Hero is recommended here, as his Hero Mode allows you to withstand all of Manboroth's attacks, but will make him unable to attack. Missions Patapon 2 *Ancient Guardian Manboroth- Manboroth is fought for the PonChaka song. At level 3 he drops Ton Kampon's cap. *Manboroth Battle Egg- Manboroth is fought for masks and Komupon. Patapon 3 *(Boss Battle) Mighty King of the Manboths- Manboroth is fought as a DLC boss. Attacks Slam Manboroth rears up and smashes his feet down on your Patapons. Manboroth's version comes slightly faster than Manboth's, and does moderate-major damage. The PonPata song is essential in dodging this attack. Tackle After stepping back and lowering its head (Manboroth's trunk forms into a''' downward s-bend'''), Manboroth charges into your Patapons, and tosses them upwards into the sky. This attack will do mostly fatal damage. Unlike Manboth, Manboroth uses this attack after his Freezing Snowflakes, resulting in a combo that can easily decimate your army. Try to PonPata as the boss charges, but if you are frozen without DonChaka, just hope for the best! Ice Age Manboroth curls his trunk into a "J", and then roars, freezing everything, including himself. This attack doesn't deal damage, but simply freezes everything. Freeze resistance and freeze immunity effects are nullified. The DonChaka song will quickly free you, and you can use this time as a chance to rest or build up Fever again before using PonChaka and whipping at Manboroth with full force and continuing the fight. There is a rare occurrence that when frozen, Manboroth might still attack. This glitch doesn't affect the battle. Freezing Wind Manboroth holds its trunk forwards, level with the ground. After a moment, it takes a deep breath and exhales a frosty wind across the ground. DonDon is effective against this, but you can use DonChaka to release your Patapons if frozen, as this only does minor damage. Freezing Snowflakes Manboroth will hide his trunk and stares at your Patapon army. Then raising the trunk upward, it will produce sharp snowflakes from above. DonDon can't dodge this attack because the snowflakes can reach you. So, use PonPata to dodge this. Be careful because Manboth follows it with his Tackle. This is a rare attack. March (Patapon 3) Manboroth marches to your army, dealing Knockback and Stagger to any unit within his feet while he's marching. Trivia *If you can stagger or kill Manboroth exactly before he's going to do Ice Age (note that your attack won't affect it or you cannot hit it anymore) he will still be frozen. If you manage to kill him, you must destroy the ice if you want to complete the mission. *The damage you do when Manboroth is frozen carries over, meaning that you can kill it as soon as it breaks out. *Manboroth's tusks can be cracked, if you deal enough damage to them. *In Patapon 2, there is a glitch in which instead using Freezing Roar, Manboroth will continuously attempt to run away from you. However since Manboroth's movement speed is very low, it is easy to catch him up and attack him. While Manboroth is escaping he doesn't attack you. This is an useful glitch to farm Meat from him. *Manboroth's health is very high, which makes it unforgiving in the Patagate because of its time limit. *Manboroth and Manboth are some of the bosses that don't have instant kill attacks. *The ice on Manboroth's back can't be destroyed. *Manboroth's Ice shards act like armor. *In Patapon 2, when selecting an Egg in the Patagate, there's an error: the Manboth and Manboroth Eggs are both Manboth in the Eggs' description. *Manbothe, Detankarmen, And Gigantus types are the only bosses that are not prompted to attack when you get close to them. Videos Manboroth Battle]] Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Patapon 2 Enemies